halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Second Empire of Koroku
The Second Empire of Koroku is the successor to the original Empire of Koroku'', later referred to as the ''First Empire. When the first Empire collapsed under inner turmoil, and was occupied by foreign powers, the citizenry lost all will and motivation. Their grand goal, the great Unngoy Star Nation, seemed so faraway, and unattainable. But many still had a dream of an Unggoy empire. Revolutionaries, military commanders, all kinds saw this as an opportunity to take a second go at the Empire, to make a better Empire. And of course, outside influences saw this as an opportunity to destabilise the occupying powers. So the Second Empire was born, determined to once again make an Empire for the Unggoy. History Origins Uprising Battle of Pulang-Ulap Korokian forces repel SOS forces Revanchist Campaign Battle of Yaakahan korokian uprising on Yaakhan then assisted by military expedition Siege of Suraap Attack UNSC garrison, and the resulting siege forces them to surrender. Assault on Whitesnow Korokuian forces meet minimal resistance Liberation of Nageov Battle of Seibat Humiliation at Heldir Empire forces engage SOS forces on equal standing, and win, forcing a humiliating surrender Expansion Battle of Jocasta Battle of Vinansi 3 other battles Structure Combat ranks and specialists vary greatly in the Empire, filling positions not previously seen by the Unggoy. This has resulted in new unit structures. *Ultra: Experienced officers, and seasoned veterans, Ultras are the highest rank on the battlefield, with all ranks above them being reserved for staff officers. Possessed of extraordinary cunning and keen tactical acumen, they lead large units in ground operations. They can be identified by their pearlescent white Ultra armour. *Imperial: Veterans of previous campaigns, Imperials tend to form elite combat cadres called Imperial Guard. Regarded with awe by their lessers, Imperials are expert shock troops, smashing into enemy positions. The wear a variety of colours on their armour, and use Imperial Armour. *Bodyguard: Assigned to protect dignitaries, officers, and important positions, Bodyguards are the elite protection force of the Empire. Possessing energy shields and powerful weapons, they doggedly protect their position, refusing to take one step backwards. They wear white armour. *Major: Squad leaders, and experienced soldiers, the Majors are the backbone of any Empire force, directing squads into combat, and rallying them. They have noticeable red armour, and have improved weaponry. *Minor: The most basic rank, all Unggoy hold this at some time or another. The Minor is lightly armed, and has orange armour. *Snipers: The short and stocky Unggoy aren't really built for the delicate art of sniping, but it hasn't stopped them trying. Snipers are experienced marksmen, carrying blue armour with a face plate. *Heavy: One of the most popular professions, the Heavy is regarded as the pinnacle of their forces. They are well drilled warriors, using green armour and a faceplate, and carry heavy weapons such as Plasma Cannons, and Fuel Rods into battle. *Specialist: *Pilots: Pilots are Heavies who have been cross trained as vehicle crewmen, commanding ground vehicles, stationary guns, and aircraft. *Rangers: Specialists in deep space combat, the Rangers are equipped with vacuum sealed suits and jet packs, allowing them to navigate, even in 1 G+ environments. *Special Ops: Equipped with the finest technology, these soldiers are the most steadfast and cunning in the whole army. Their advanced purple armour, is only matched by their high-end gear and unorthodox tactics. *Jockeys: Only the finest soldiers ever get to claim the position of Jockey. These elite pilots command the Goblin Battlesuits that the Empire is so proud of. Commanding these mighty machines requires skill and bravery, and these soldiers have both. They also tend to be braggarts, and overly ambitious. *Heavy Cavalry: Using broken Jiralhanae and Sangheili as mounts, and clad in heavy armour, they ride into battle, usually pumping their unfortunate 'steed' full of combat drugs to enhance their combat abilities. Armed with a plasma melee weapon capable of releasing bursts of power on impact, they can quickly devastate in close quarters. *Light Cavalry: More lightly equipped than Heavy Cavalry, the riders often carry long-rifles or sniper rifles, intended to harry or harass the enemy from afar in skirmishes, or gather intelligence. *Immortal: A clandestine and illicit experiment into cybernetics, the Immortals are advanced cybernetic warriors, with severe augmetics that bind their body to power armour that enhances their strength ten fold. They are mentally reconditioned, becoming obedient, fearless soldiers completely unwavering, and excised of all emotions. *Slave-Warrior: Few in number, but increasingly deployed because of their effectiveness as both cannon fodder and conscripts. Culture When Emperor Morak took the throne, he instigated sweeping social reforms, aimed at creating a stronger, more unified Empire. Deep divisions between nobility, citizenry, and slaves, created the devastating civil war that lead to their collapse, and the nobility's control over the military lead to a weakening of their officer corps. Their lack of strong leaders resulted in military defeats. This this end, Morak banned both the Nobility caste, and Citizen caste, instead replacing it with the Patrician/Imperial system. Patricians were political, cultural, and military leaders, brought to this rank by success and merit, rather than rank, or heritage. Somebody could be promoted to Patrician, or demoted from it, and the title was not hereditary. Patricians are allowed to represent in the Parliament. All citizens are now 'Imperials' regardless of money, property, and position. They have the right to own property, legal protections, and freedom of movement. The greatest issue would be the large numbers of slaves owned by the Empire. They lived in absolute servitude, little better than animals in most places, and this caused such resentment that slave rebellions were a big threat to the First Empire during it's collapse. To this end, laws were instigated to apply protection to the slave classes, now divided into Drudge class, and Bondsman class. Drudge are slaves, menials, used for physical labour and little else, but new laws are placed to protect them against abuse, torture, and malice. However, they remain chattel, and abuse is usually dealt with as a compensatory matter. However, an Imperial or Patrician can sponsor a Drudge, to elevate them to Bondsman. Bondsman is firmly set in second class citizen conditions, as they cannot own property, cannot stand alongside Imperials or Patricians, and still serve, normally at their sponsor's behest. However, they do have freedom of movement, within the sphere of the Empire, and can hold military titles. wealth living standards foriegn politics clothing Equipment Warships *DAS-class Storm Cutter: While associated with Kig-Yar raiders, the small fleet of Storm Cutters represents the Empires main reconnaissance force, and raider ships. *CRS-class Light Cruiser: a police vessel once used to keep the Unggoy slaves in line, they now in turn use it to keep their planets safe, and conduct ruthless police actions against revolting slaves. *DAV-class Light Corvette: While few stealth-capable examples were secured, the Empire has several fast escorts intended to quickly travel the Empire on patrol or raids. *SDV-class Heavy Corvette: A key vessel in defence of the Empire, the Heavy Corvette makes up most of their fleets, forming a blockade around their more important, and vulnerable vessels, while being potent on their own. *ADP-class Escort: A few of these vessels operate in the Empire, being used in defence of the Empire's installations and freighter fleets. *CAR-class Frigate: While rarely seen in fleet actions, the CAR is used to patrol the empire, and protect it's borders from threats. *RPV-class Light Destroyer: Used only as escorts for the carriers of the Empire, crews are drilled for self sacrifice and dedication. *CPV-class Heavy Destroyer: While principally a warship intended only for destruction, these occupation vessels become important for taking and holding enemy colonies. *CCS-class Battlecruiser: While once a mainline ship, the CCS-class is a rarer find, and now serves more as a breakthrough vessel for whatever their fleet vessels cannot break. *RCS-class Armoured Cruiser: Ancient vessels of little value to most, these ships have been manned by Imperial crews in hope of gaining further strength. While antiquated, they are very powerful ships in their own right. *DDS-class Carrier: Largest vessels in the Imperial fleet, the carriers are their flagships and naval leaders, carrying hordes of Unggoy eager for battle and conquest. Air and space craft *Type-26 Banshee Ground Support Aircraft: A generic Banshee, it is used en-masse to cover the enemy's airspace in hostile craft. *Type-27 Banshee Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter: A vacuum sealed Banshyee variant, it is used to swarm enemy fighters and bombers, hoping to deter them while Seraph and Gunboats breach defences. *Type-31 Seraph Exoatmospheric Multirole Fighter: Once the apex of Covenant fighters, the Seraph is still widely used, and with little modification, is still lethal in adequate numbers. *Type-25 Spirit Troop Carrier: A basic, if crude vessel, the robust Spirit can penetrate hostile airspace, but is inadequate to continue ground support after that. *Type-44 Phantom Troop Carrier: The oldest generation of Phantom still deployed, the Type-44 is older, but still dangerous. It is often used in mixed squadrons with the newer Type-52. *Type-52 Phantom Troop Carrier: Newer only in manufacture date, the Type-52 is little more advance than the older 44, and with almost identical performance. *Type-52 Phantom Gunboat: A specially modified torpedo bomber, the Gunboat is vital in attacking enemy fleet elements in naval battles. Long considered obsolete, it is still used for its ease of use and manufacture. *Asura-class Shuttle: Used as a raider ship, and VIP transport, the Asura is one of the smallest Covenant vessels to carry a FTL drive. Vehicles *Type-26 Assault Gun Carriage: *Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery: *Type-29 Shadow Troop Transport: *Type-32 Ghost Rapid Assault Vehicle: *Type-45 Spectre Infantry Support Vehicle: *Methane Wagon: *Goblin: *vehicle 1 *vehicle 2 Armaments *Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle: *Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol: *Type-51 Directed Energy Rifle/Improved: *Type-51 Carbine: *Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher: *Type-31 Rifle: *Type-50 Directed Energy Rifle/Heavy: *Type-33 Light Anti-Armor Weapon: *Type-52 Automatic Plasma Cannon: *Type-27 Special Application Sniper Rifle: *Type-52 Special Applications Rifle: Personal Equipment Holdings Koroku Slaves Notable Individuals Grand Archduke Yaayan, Government Leader: lost political standing, but is responsible for much of the recreation of the new Kingdomn High Consul Makak, aide to the Emperor: Maka survives to serve new king High-Lord Strategic Advisor Larok, Advisor to the Emperor: managed to survive multiple masters to his new role Archduke Tukak, Senior Archduke: promoted to senior leader Archduke Mukyaz, Socialist: promoted Archduchess Davlup, Right Ring Leader: same position, slgihtly less power, but infulential Primus Morkak, Imperial Commander: new emperor, no more tetarchy, undisputed rule Grand Admiral Plapap, Imperial Admiral: scarred, wounded, but Joplap, Imperial Merchant: somehow comes out unscathed, and with strong merchant connections Kuwap, Imperial Hero: Somehow blunders through to new victory Luzwak, Imperial Soldier: promoted Tak Yor, Slave Leader: promoted Uro, Slave: high rank slave Kliment Popov, Slave-Warrior: promoted Leonie Akkeran, Slave Soldier: high rank slave References